curse of a stone
by starr mickey m
Summary: three regular missions for regular ANBU one to get the new hokage one to star village and one to lightning village easy right but when six people who claim to know your identity and are after the power you have attack even your partners may be left baffled at what you are cursed with
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE

"there were four different people long ago with the most powerful powers ever recorded in the shinobi nations long before the shodai's wood style or even the sharingun no these would look like tame house cats in comparism to these long ago after the sage of the six paths created the biju his life force was ending so he did the only thing he could think to do he seperated his rinnegun into six different powers crystal rocks.

the rock of hearts: whoever owened this controlled gravity and could move objects the owner of this rock could pass through any matter like a ghost but the price of having such a rock you had the pheonix enter you and control you if you could not control it.

the rock of secrets: this rock was said to be a secret on its own the owner could see the future and could tell when and how something was going to happen the owner of this rock could musk chakra they were known as a shadower not just their chakra but the charkra of even a biju.

the rock of wisdom : this rock gave the owner the ability to change ones mind no matter how much you wanted to do something with one whisper your mind was changed they could make you believe in things that did not exist or bend peoples wills to their bidding.

the rock of understanding:this rock could make the ownwers touch deadly even with one touch your secrets were known or you were considered dead this person could connect to the heart of each and every animal/human."

when the teacher looked up half the class was asleep no make that the whole class except three kids

"oh camon sensei we all know that's a lie we all know the only people that powerful are the kages" screamed one of the kids

"oh shut up" said one of the kids while hitting the one who screamed.

"you guys are just total idiots" said the last one who had his eyes closed.

"WHAT" screamed the other two then the screaming started

 _'huh them again and to think they will be in the same team they will have a high success rate at killing eachother'_ thought the sensei while rubbing his temples.

"okay thank you Jiraiya for your most unusual answer...yes that's what i wanted to say unusual"

Jiraiya beamed and removed his tougue at his two other classmates

"Tsunade-hime i can't always tell you not to beat your classmates and Orochimaru no one is an idiot NOW EVERYONE UP" the sensei berated then shouted.

"now tomorrow is graduation tests and team picking so go home enjoy your day and put in some last minute training"

THE NEXT DAY:

when everyone had done the test and the ones who could not make it left the sensei called out teams

"now i would go through a long speech about how being a ninja is a responsibility but i know you will wear those headbands with pride now team 1" when everyone was picked and only 9 kids were left

"Kami please help us team 7 will be Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru your sensei will be Sarutobi"

everyone was quiet some even moved to other places "what?" then the shouting started it continued even when sensei's took their students when Sarutobi got there he knew he was in trouble.

AND THAT WAS THIRTY YEARS AGO.

Now years later the trouble he foresaw happened Orochimaru left the village and threatened to destroy it, Tsunade and Jiraiya stayed then Jiraiya started a spy network that kept an eye on Orochimaru and some group that is starting trouble then Tsunade had a son and named him Arashi the father offcourse was Jiraiya but did she tell him...no she had to hide it Arashi grew and became a genin under Jiraiya and did Jiraiya realise it no he didn't even if the child bore Jiraiya's surname Namikaze, Arashi grew won the war against stone country and got the name yellow flash because of his jutsu the hiraishin, then Arashi fell in love with a girl called Kushina Uzumaki she was the Jinchuricki of the nine tail and yes Jiraiya still did not know then Kushina became pregnant then the nine tail became free, Tsunade tried by all means to help Kushina and Arashi after the nine tail claw went through them both but alas it was too late and the baby they both called Minato was no where to be seen Sarutobi knew it was wrong to take Minato to an orphanage but he needed to be a weapon so thinking everyone died Tsunade took Shizune and left neither she nor Jiraiya were no were to be seen and were not in the space to raise a child especially not a jinchuriki he had taken the hokageship again, what else could go wrong. He had asked to soon.

Two years after the attack at mid-night Sarutobi sat in his office overlooking the village

"how is the fox brat Sarutobi" asked a deep voice.

"I am still trying to break him so he can bepend on me and give me his trust but it's proving to be dificult since he does not trust anyone no matter how many time I told him I'm hokage" Sarutobi responded with a frustrated sigh.

"nx nx nx Sarutobi you must be losing your touch you know we need the next sanin" the voice said with as much frustration as Sarutobi.

"I wold like to see you try Danzo" Sarutobi gave his friend an intence stare.

Danzo just laughed "don't worry Sarutobi you work on the fox brat, I will work on the Uchiha and Hatake heads their boys will be quite the team add the Jinchuriki and we will have the next sanin".both laughed.

"how is root coming along?"

"fantastic just need those three and we will have a full division"

they continued talking and laughing when Sakumo Hatake came and stood at the hokage's window he was breathing heavily and showed signs of being in a fight and was he crying

"Hokage-sama elder Danzo our son was taken by some ninja from an unknown village and" he had difficulty saying the next words "Ta-Tayu is dead she tried to fight them but she died Yahiko is trying to catch up with them"

"Go help your son Sakumo i will send ANBU to help" after a shacky bow Sakumo left.

"Did you have anything to do with this Danzo" Sarutobi stood up and walked to a book shelf to take a book.

"Poor Tayu she was a great ninja with Uzumaki blood causing through her veins pity she refused to marry me and married that Sakumo the only thing i did here was tell the boss were the baby room was" Danzo said with a evil laugh

"the boss was involved what do you want with a one month old Hatake baby if you had taken the Hyuga child I would have understood" Sarutobi yelled

"Lets say its revange"

"you wont kill him right Danzo" Sarutobi asked while turning the pages in the book he held.

"I cant believe you read such smut but no he wont die i just needed him so that i could scare the Hatake pity Tayu hadto die she will be missed"

"Don't call it smut it may have been written by Jiraiya who was a useless ninja but it is good reading you should try it but on to pressing matters what will happen to him?"

"Lets say you may have needed a new birth certificate but i change my mind tayu's death is more enough so you need a death certificate" smilled Danzo.

"and who might have been the new family coming into Konoha"

"A jewelary family who are new and are looking for a new start and better life for their little kakashi"

Sarutobi sighed and with a flick of his hand four ANBU were in the room these were his trusted ANBU he could say and do whatever he wanted and they would never say a word Danzo cleared his througt

"you know what to do the ninja that took the child are a male and female make sure no harm comes unto them so i need you to make sure they get in Konoha and make sure the child is not hurt and goes back to his family"

"hai Danzo-sama" with that all four ANBU disappeared.

OUTSIDE TE VILLAGE:

Yahiko Uzumaki ran as fast as he could the attack happent suddenly and fast he had to be strong for his nephew Kakashi who was being kidnaped by the ninja he was persuing next thing he knew a kunai came from nowhere and enbeded itself into his stomach as he removed the kunai he thanked his Uzumaki blood that he healed fast but a kunai to the stomach was deadly even for his fast healing he stoped and looked around

"come out whoever you are" Yahiko screamed

"little Uzumaki i should kill you right now" a feminine voice came and out of nowhere a woman with black hair came out

"where is kakashi?"

"questions a whole lot of questions but here she is Hatake" and with that she threw Kakashi at Yahiko when Yahiko caught him his blood went cold Kakashi was not moving/crying so he looked at the woman

"tell Sakumo i say he made a big mistake by leaving me and be careful" with that she disappeared at that time Sakumo came there and saw Yahiko crying over a bundle he came and held Yahiko

"she said you made a mistake by leaving her" Sakumo's eyes widened he knew who did this _'im so sorry Tayu'_ Sakumo took the bundle but as he was about to burn the bundle it wiggled and cried Sakumo cried tears of joy and laughed he started to walk but as he was about to tell Yahiko that it was time to go Yahiko passed out as Sakumo looked at him he saw what the problem was Tayu's brother was bleeding to death.

FOURTEEN YEARS LATER:

After much termoil the leaf was back to normal "Minato Uzumaki" well as normal as things can get another day in the leaf village chasing Minato all around the leaf you see Minato might be acting like an attention seeking maniac but he was not that he may have been a jinchuriki but he was one third of the delta team and him running around like this was so he could unwind "omph" well unwinding time over.

"Minato must we really go through this each and every time" said a monotone voice

"yo" another voice popped in

"really Kakashi really Itachi did you have to jump in front of me" Minato's eyebrow twiched

"well i wouldn't have to do this but we have been chasing you for the past thirty minutes and you were not even using your flying thunder jutsu" Itachi responded

"then how did you get in front of me" Minato asked while getting up

"shortcut" were the only word spoken by Kakashi

rolling hid eyes Minato stared at them they stared back "well whats up" minato growled

"oh yeah we have two seperate missions with monkey and lynx camon lets go we will brief you at ANBU" Kakashi said while walking away.

AT ANBU:

"well spill it out weasel" said one ANBU

"well fox i'll do it for you star village was under attack a few days ago we dont know who attacked and we dont think there are any survivors so we are going to see what we can sulvage but it looks the same as the attack twelve years ago in uzu and the second mission i dont know so spill it weasel"a person with a lynx musk said

"Lynx,monkey in thought we would meet at the gates" said the other with a musk

"now now hound we knew you guys would take the whole day to get there"said the lynx

"well guys the elders said we have to move out this instant these are two seperate missions a B-rank for fox monkey and hound to find the new hokage"weasel said

"and who might this new hokage be and who athorised it" asked lynx

"the elders athorised it i think i said that, you are leaving with master Jiraiya to look for a person who you will know once you see"weasel responded

IN A DISTANT TOWN:

"and the winner is..." an announcement was made

"I never win something is very wrong"thought a woman

BACK IN KONOHA:

"but why a full group like this"monkey asked genuinly confused

"according to Jiraiya this person is not going to come unless dead or very desperate not even blackmail can bring them back" hound answed

"what about you and i weasel"lynx asked

"we are going to star village to gather info yours is a A-rank"hound responded "move out people and after this lets hang out"

"hai" everyone responded

everyone dispersed and moved out team alpha consisted of fox monkey hound and lead by Jiraiya they went west to start their search

team beta went north to star village lets see how they are

they were tree hopping so fast it would look like two white blurs passing you see all five Anbu were captains lynx and weasel were running so fast they dedused they would get to star village in an hour

"so the users of the kujaku could not defend themselves its wiered" lynx mused

"you a girl i never realised lynx-chan"weasel said

"wow so you never knew that me and monkey are girls and please dont call me that"lynx gapped

"even monkey,lets get on with the mission somethings are better left like that"weasel laughed

"yeah lets go and see if we can solve who attacked star"

"whoever attacked them must have been a very large army" weasel responded

"i- left that part out the-th-they were attacked by six people ha-ha-ha"lynx responded while sweatdropping

weasel nearly lost his footing "six people against a village of over three thousand people mostly jounin are you sure" the silence he got was a definate yes "how"

they continued in silence until they got to star village the village being under attack was an understatement "um are we sure we at the right place"lynx asked

"it looks like no one even lived here" weasel mused because in front of them was a bare land no building no tree nothing were star village stood was an empty land.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: PERVERT MEETING NEW HOKAGES AND BETS

Team alpha was running at full speed towards the north town where they would find the next hokage it would be some peace and quiet if Hound and Jiraiya were not bubbling about something that had them giggling like two teenage girls

"So master Jiraiya what made you come back to Konoha"fox asked not enjoying hound and Jiraiyas giggling

"Ah my fine companion I am back because the new hokage might need my manly help"Jiraiya boomed

"Wow I am officially speechless and why am I the only girl" monkey whispered but thanks to fox sensitive hearing he heard her _"monkey is a girl but back at ANBU...they must have used a voice changing jutsu"_

"Wow monkey I never knew you were a girl"

"What are you talking about monkey can't be a girl"

"Well hound if you used that sensitive nose or those ears of yours you would find out we are tree hopping with a girl" fox growled

"Well, well, well monkey-chan if we get to Konoha I am pretty sure you would not mind modeling" Jiraiya said with a perverted smile which left monkeys eye twitching

"And who might I ask would I be modeling for" monkey was not enjoying this

"well let me introduce myself" with a puff of smoke making the ANBU halt in their tracks Jiraiya was on top of a toad swinging his hair "from all the corners of the world ladies scream when they see me man bow down at my greatness I Jiraiya the toad sage the hottest ninja ever to be seen the author of _'come, come paradise'_ the super pevert of the elemental nations at your service" there stood Jiraiya on an orange toad striking a pose so ridiculous even the trees would wilt at this sight

Fox was shocked, Monkey swore she was going to be scared for life and hound well hound was bowing down at the toads feet muttering things about heroes and legends "so you are a pervert" Monkey muttered

"no, no, no my dear that's where you are wrong I am a super pervert" Jiraiya beamed not realizing the storm that was coming, out of nowhere Jiraiya was sent flying into three trees before he came to a stop both hound and fox turned to look at monkey

"WHAT" monkey asked developing a tick-mark

"How could, you do you know who that is"

"I bet you are about to tell me hound" the tick mark was getting bigger

"He is the writer of the best book..." Hounds talking was cut short as he too was sent flying just to land right next to Jiraiya turning to face fox "would you like to add something" monkey said in a sweet deadly voice

"No not at all" fox said taking a few steps back the rest of the trip was spent with Jiraiya and hound giving monkey wary looks _"she is just like Kushina"_ Jiraiya thought _"just what I need another kushina scary"_

They arrived at north town with no time to spare and started their search "alright you three are to get a hotel, get some food and I will hit the bars for some res-I mean get information on our target" Jiraiya beamed while walking away

"He is going to do perverted stuff isn't he" monkey asked

"Yep" fox answered

"I wish I was him" hound said dreamingly

Both fox and monkey stared at hound _'is he for real'_ they both thought seeing how their musk's were turned to look hounds only clever way of solving this was just to shrug

Monkey sweat dropped "I am sure lynx has it far better than I" she whispered

"Did you say something" both boys asked while walking away

"No, no I said nothing at all" monkey said shrugging both boys continued while monkey ran to try catch up with them

IN STAR VILLAGE:

Trouble was brewing "weasel look out" lynx's voice was heard calling out then there was a large explosion when the dust cleared three people were left lying unconscious 'I'm sure Tanuki has it better than I" were lynx's last thoughts

"Finally got you" said an evil voice

IN LIGHTNING VILLAGE:

Tanuki was running alongside Tiger they were running at full speed "for crying out loud who the hell is chasing us" Tiger asked

"If I knew I would not be running as you saw we tried to fight and nearly got crushed literally"

"They seem to be after you Tanuki"

'I'm sure lynx and monkey have better missions' Tanuki whispered while dodging a kunai

BACK IN NORTH TOWN:

Jiraiya was busy _'who said these books wrote themselves first them then I will find the hokage'_ thought Jiraiya as he was about to enter the hot tubs that just happened to be opposite a bar when he saw the next hokage 'Ha take that and you ANBU brats thought I was going to do perverted stuff' he was about to enter the bar when he was spotted through the window "YOU" the person pointed while breaking a glass the whole bar stared at the person 'that wasn't the welcome I was expecting' Jiraiya thought while sweat dropping

Jiraiya thought it would be best if he notified the ANBU he came with so he summoned a toad and told it to go locate the ANBU and tell them where he was

Jiraiya entered the bar and sat right across the person who had pointed at him after ordering some sake he turned and spoke

"Well that was not the welcome I was expecting"

The person ordered another glass and turned to face Jiraiya "Jiraiya are you following me"

"No do I look like I have a death wish"

"Then why the hell are you here it can't be a coincidence"

"Well I don't mind answering that you have been requested to be the next Godaine of Konohagakure no satu" someone spoke

' _That was fast'_ Jiraiya thought

The person turned to look at the person who spoke "and what if I say no" the person replied with a smirk

"Well then Tsunade-hime we are obliged to take you by any means possible even if we have to use force" fox smiled

' _Oh boy this could get bad'_ Jiraiya thought

"Really brat you think a thing like you in ANBU could take on a sanin like me listen here I am not goingto Konoha so take your hokageship and toss it where the sun never shines" Tsunade growled

' _Did I say bad I meant terrible'_ Jiraiya thought

"Tsunade please don't start a fight with ANBU" Jiraiya pleaded

"they won't stand a chance let alone lay a finger on me now listen you brat if you want to ruin your life become a hokage I tell you your life will be doomed to go to hell"

"What did you say you old hag"

"What did you call me brat". At this time Shizune who was not in the room at the time came when she heard Tsunade scream, her bloodfroze when she was greeted by the sight of Jiraiya sweating bullets two ANBU standing there one about to fight and Tsunade hovering over the ANBU like an impending doom _what did I miss'_ she thought

"Do you have a death with wish" Tsunade bellowed while releasing some K.I the people in the bar started to cower

Fox was shaken but stood firm "ha you have to be so old that death is the first thing on your list"

Tsunade growled brought her hand down and shattered the table into splinters Jiraiya had his mouth hanging open fox was speechless monkey and hound were shocked and Shizune well Shizune was sure all hell just froze

"Um hime I'm quite sure fox over here…" a glare from Tsunade shut Jiraiya up that instead

"So you think your team including yourself can take me on ha I would like to see you try"

"Lady-Tsunade I'm sure it…" Shizune tried to calm her but a second glare from the said woman made Shizune take a few steps back while holding poor ton-ton in her hands

Fox was still speechless this woman who was now labeled a drunkard just broke a whole table into splinters getting a hold of himself he spoke "let's go to the clearing just outside of the town"

' _Doess he have a death with' everyone thought_

"I am right behind you" as fox lead the older people of the group to a clearing hound felt that he had to ask fox what his plans were

"are you sure about this I mean she is a sanin after all"

"Yep that's why I am going to beat her at a game that she is terrible at" responded fox

When they reached the clearing they faced each other clearing his voice fox spoke

"lets have a bet" this instantly had Tsunade interested she loved to bet and easy cash from these brats would do fine

"please Lady-tsunade this is not necessary I'm sure we can come to an understanding" when she saw Tsunade was not giving her any attention Shizune sweat dropped "and she is not listerning to me is she ton-ton"

"oink"

"I'm listening brat so what are your terms"

"if we win you become hokage and if you win…"

"I get all the cash you have on you including…yours Jiraiya" with a deadly sweet smile she produced four wallets

Jiraiya went pale _'no forget bad, forget terrible this is horrific'_ he thought

Jiraiya went up to fox "listen kid we don't have to that far I mean I'm rich and all but there is one thing I hate and that's losing money…kid…kid…are you listening to me"

"Lady-tsunade you got yourself a deal"

Jiraiya face palmed _'this kid is as hot headed as tsunade they must be related that I can bet on oh who am I kidding they hardly know each other'_

"I feel your pain Jiraiya-sama I really do don't I ton-ton" Shizune said while patting Jiraiya who was muttering about all the money he would lose

"oink"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: FIGHTING TSUNADE ENTER AGRADOR AND DARKAR THE CIRCLE OF DARKNESS

'tsunade is bad at bets right Tsunade is a known loser right I am quite sure she will lose so my researching money…'Jiraiya was cut out of his thoughts by a screaming fox holding a katana threatening to slice Tsunade up and hound holding him back, monkey casually leaning against a tree Tsunade laughing like a witch and shizune pleading with Tsunade to give back the wallets unknown to them they were being watched

"We found the other one lets attack now"

"Let's wait until their guards down then zone in"

"Oh what about now"

The other man rolled his eyes 'why am I partners with this guy again'

"Because if we fight head on we can take the others but we can't risk the target unlocking their powers now can we"

"Oh hai" the other one responded with a deflated tone

"Good now we wait"

After swearing and threatening Tsunade finally relented the wallets and the match began fox being mad at his wallet being taken dashed at Tsunade with his katana drawn he did a diagonal swipe that Tsunade dodged she did a low leg swipe that fox dodged only to have a fist collide with him and send him flying where he hit six trees hound gathered chakra and went through hand signs before muttering a jutsu _water style: great dragon jutsu_ a dragon made of water about one story high came from a nearby stream and flew at Tsunade who just gave it a blank stare and with a flick of her fingers shuttered the dragon while destructed by the destruction of his dragon hound realised when it was too late that Tsunade was no longer in front of him and because of that he too was sent flying only to land right on top of fox who was getting up. Tsunade was so preoccupied in the fight with the boys she did not realise one thing she was winning a bet but Shizune and Jiraiya noticed

"Is she winning" Shizune asked while looking at the fight with wide eyes

Nodding his head Jiraiya spoke "keep your eyes peeled nothing good has ever come out of Tsunade winning a bet"

"Really and why is that" a voice chirped in

Turning to face the voice that spoke Jiraiya and Shizune were shocked to see monkey not involved in the fight

"Aren't you in the fight monkey-chan" Jiraiya asked

"No way I'm getting involved in that I'm still young to die you know so tell me why is bad for Tsunade to win a bet" she responded and asked while sitting down

"Well you see Tsunade is not called the legendary sucker for nothing she loses each and every bet she makes and any bet she wins does not turn out well for her and everyone around her" Shizune spoke

Then she held her chin "I mean the last time Tsunade won a big bet the nine tail attacked the village"

Monkey continued to sit with Jiraiya and Shizune until Tsunade beat up the boys turning to face her last victim Tsunade raised a delicate eyebrow

"I'm in trouble aren't I" monkey said sweat-dropping

"Aren't you a little tiny for a boy" Tsunade asked

"I am not a boy" monkey responded

"A girl let's see what you are made of" Tsunade smirked

While monkey and Tsunade stared each other down monkey thought Tsunade did not see hound come behind her thoughts were dashed when Tsunade turned and smashed the ground in with her foot causing an earthquake hound jumped high and called a jutsu _earth style: earth dragon jutsu_

Tsunade stared at the dragon "what is it with you and dragons" Tsunade said as she smashed it with a fist "that was too easy" Tsunade said while looking around

"Way to easy right" with that a fire dragon jutsu came Tsunades way "what is it with you ANBU and dragons" Tsunade screamed and dodged it

Monkey was about to capitalise on Tsunade being pre occupied with the boys when something came through the air monkey tried to dodge but it was too late and the thing clamped around her neck monkey looked at it and saw it was a choker necklace she tried to pull it only to be electrocuted.

Her scream was the only thing that alerted the leaf nin of her predicament all these events that happened to monkey took a span of 6 seconds, turning from their fight Tsunade and the boys saw monkey fall Tsunade was the first to react and ran to monkey only to have someone materialise from the dark and kick her a good 50m from monkey

Jiraiya and Shizune stood up the second they heard the scream and ran to monkey only to hear someone talk

"Ah, ah be good leaf shinobi and stay far" they all looked as the person who spoke became more visible "we don't want any trouble"

Monkey was flicking in and out of unconsciousness _'what happened to me'_ she thought

"Damn we still have to wait for the others here, the base is closer from this point on" the same voice spoke

"Who are you and what do you want with monkey-chan" Jiraiya growled

"monkey-chan what a cute name but we must not be rude let me fully introduce myself" as the face fully emerged the leaf nin were faced with quite a sight the man who spoke had a bold head with tattoos all around his face and head and piercings on his lips ears and nose laughing at them he decided to speak

"The name is Agrador the last server of the dragon flame and I am part of the circle of darkness at your service" Agrador said with a evil smile that sent chills down the spines of the leaf nin

"Well I guess I should introduce myself as well" the person phased through the darkness like he was part of it the person was covered in a red cloak that did not leave any skin to show the hood was covering his whole face looking through it they saw nothing but darkness he was holding a long scythe "I'm Darkar the lord of darkness I also am part of the circle of darkness hey Agrador while we wait for the others how about I fight these people"

"Ah Darkar enjoy yourself just let me and monkey-chan get out of your way" Agrador said while picking up monkey and hopping to a tree "but I fail to understand how your clone is going to beat them"

"Oh Agrador you did not have to tell them it was supposed to be an explosive surprise" as Darkar said that an explosion was set off sending all leaf nin flying "and you ruined it"

Agrador rolled his eyes "make it entertaining Darkar me and Monkey-chan don't want to be bored right monkey-chan"

Darkar turned to look at Agrador and monkey then bowed "well I aim to impress princess" then he turned to look at the leaf nin "well then you heard the princess she wants to be impressed so let's get started"

"Well then this is going to be a long night" Jiraiya muttered


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: THE BATTLE BEGINS LEAF NINS VS DARKAR

Tsunade was the first of the five nin to get up

"What do you want with her" she asked with a glare filled with so much venom it would make the Uchiha glare look tame and make them proud

Laughing Darkar spoke "if looks could kill hime a lot of shinobi would be dead oh well to answer your question it just happens to be non of your business"

"Well then I will have to beat it out of you" Tsunade said while turning to the others "fox you are with me, hound you are with Jiraiya and Shizune you three go get monkey" fox jumped next to Tsunade

"Did you hear that Agrador the sanin wants to fight" Darkar laughed

"I must say Darkar I'm flattered it's not every day you get you get to fight sanin" Agrador spoke "but if you can get past Darkar I'll be more than happy to kill you" he said while laughing

While everyone looked at Agrador and were not giving their attention to Darkar, Darkar was getting frustrated and developing a tick mark so he decided to take matters into his hands and charged " . " he growled

Jiraiya stepped in front of Darkar and kicked only for the kick to phase right through him

"Listen here sanin you can't touch the darkness but you can bet it can touch you" with that Darkar did a round kick which Jiraiya blocked but he ended up being kicked in the gut hard while Jiraiya was on his knees Darkar tried to stomp his head in only for a kunai to land next to Jiraiya avoiding the kunai Darkar took a step back only for Jiraiya to disappear in a flash

"What a jutsu hey" Darkar spoke

Tsunade was frozen 'that jutsu it ju-just can't be' Darkar looked at Tsunade and laughed with that he charged "something wrong hime keep your mind in the fight or you will get killed" he said while charging at Tsunade who was pre occupied with her thoughts to think about her fight, Darkar swung his scythe while laughing "goodbye hime"

Seeing as her master was not going to get in a fight anytime soon Shizune jumped in front of Darkar and tried to stop him "get out of the way bitch" he growled then she was stabbed with Darkar's scythe, Shizune's blood flew everywhere "that will teach you not to stand in my way" Darkar said with a smug tone

Some of Shizunes blood flew everywhere and some landed on Tsunade that's when the trouble began Tsunade looked at her hands then her eyes widened _'bl-blood everywhere'_ Tsunade thought as she went on her knees and started to have a massive panic attack

"Stupid girl" Darkar growled as he threw Shizunes limp body at a tree only for hound to shushine and catch her

After being flashed to safety Jiraiya and fox witnessed what had happened with that Jiraiya ran to Tsunade to calm her down but the sight of blood all over her was too overwhelming

"Master Jiraiya we are losing Shizune, tell Tsunade to come heal her" hound screamed

"What do you think I'm trying to do brat but her fear of blood is making her panic" Jiraiya screamed back

"Did you hear that Agrador…a medic with a fear of blood will wonders ever stop amazing us" Darkar said while laughing

"Well, well, well having fun are we Darkar" everyone turned to the new voice and in a flicker two people stood there and with them two bloodied ANBU "tiger" fox whispered

When one of the men heard fox he laughed "oh yeah you can take this one" with that he threw tiger at fox who caught him fox looked at tiger and saw that he was unconscious hearing a twig break fox got ready to fight but to his utter horror, surprise, and relief it's a pig

"ton-ton" Jiraiya asked the pig "oink" _'well at least they know each other' fox thought_

"We will keep this one" the man said while hoisting an ANBU onto his shoulder and jumping next to Agrador who was still sitting next to monkey

"tanuki" hound asked while getting up to get a better look at the man who had just flickered into the clearing "and who are you two"

"Well I guess introductions are needed I'm oogon keeper of the dark mater part of the circle of darkness at your service" the man who spoke had long brown-blond hair he had a long coat and purple circles under his eyes

"Well I'm dumon master of the art of dark shapeshifting I am also part of the circle of darkness" the second man had a mowhawk with orange hair had long earrings he was wearing a shirt and had orange circles under his eyes

"What do you want with those ANBU" Jiraiya asked

"Let me fill you in then chump" Dumon spoke with a smirk "well I guess we wouldn't have them if we did not know their identities where they are from and what age they are, at least the leaf can be proud of one thing it does not produce weak ninja" Dumon said while sitting on the floor

"hound don't leave shizunes side and fox come over here with tiger and try and snap Tsunade out of her state ton-ton will help you with tiger" Jiraiya spoke while standing up and going through hand signs _ninja art: water bullet jutsu_ the jutsu went straight for Darkar only for him to dodge but that was what he wanted as Darkar moved to the right Jiraiya was going through another set of hand signs _ninja art: fire ball jutsu_ what he did not see is while he was busy with Darkar, Dumon had stood up and changed into a lion with bat wings and dragon horns

All leaf nin looked petrified and sick at the sight of Dumons transformation the thing attacked Jiraiya only for it to be evaded and be kicked but it was all a trap it was all too late for Jiraiya as Darkar called out a jutsu _genjutsu art: temptation of the dark soul_ when the jutsu took effect everything around Jiraiya went black and silent there was no sound and colour all he could see was emptiness

Thinking fast Jiraiya brought up his hands and muttered a "kai" but everything stayed the same laughing was the only thing Jiraiya heard then he heard someone speak

"The only person who can break the jutsu is the guardian of light herself" Darkar said through the darkness ' _guardian of light what the hell…'_ his thoughts were cut short by a stabbing pain in his side he turned and touched where he was hurt and felt sticky liquid _'a jutsu that can hurt someone what is this'_ next he knew he was stabbed left right and centre with the amount of blood he was losing Jiraiya passed out

"Well he did not last long" Darkar laughed

"You went overboard you know" Oogon spoke

"I did, didn't I" then the four men laughed

While the four men were laughing tiger work up and groaned "what happened I feel like a boss summon fell on me"

"Well we were hoping you could tell us" fox responded while picking up ton-ton

"Well you see we had a mission in lightning and then OH, OH THEY GOT TANUKI" everyone sweat dropped

"We know that already they got monkey too" hound seethed

"Are you ANBU done I still want to fight and I am not yet tired" when he said that another flicker appeared everyone turned to look and there stood two more people

"Well, well, well I hope we not disturbing your fun but we got the both of them"

"Wait the both of them who would have thought you had so much luck" Dumon spoke

"It was difficult I tell you I swear I nearly broke a sweat"

"Were they using the power" Agrador asked

"If you say so Valtor" the said man had long blond hair that reached his back he was in total black to the leaf nin he looked like an ordinary man

"What's wrong with tritumus is he still sulking about the star" Agrador asked

"I think so but I did not bother to ask him" Valtor said with a smile

"And why do you have three people" Agrador asked while pocking the weasel musked nin as weasel shock Valtor tossed him to his friends "that was the reason we took so long but I did good by bringing him so he can die with his friends"

"Well I can I tell you, you missed one hell of a fight I mean I fought two of the sanin and won" Darkar spoke

"And I am pretty sure it was a great fight" Valtor said with a lot of sarcasm

Unknown to all men lynx had woken up and was using her chakra to break the choker around her neck

' _camon camon break you dumb seal'_ she chanted in her mind ten minutes later the choker clicked but not too loud as so everyone can hear ' _I did it'_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: SAVING TSUNADE ENTER THE FIFTH HOKAGE

Lynx was weak and low on chakra but was able to send some to sense how and where everyone was including that girl, fox was so caught up in trying to snap Tsunade out of her trance but it all proved to be fruitless

"For crying out loud lady look at master Jiraiya and Shizune do you want them to die" fox berated a part of him wanted to slap her but he had to remember that she was going through her own issues _'which I hope can be solved soon'_ he thought

At that moment Darkar decided to attack Tsunade but fox jumped in front of him

"What is up with you people and jumping in front of me when I want to kill this woman"

Darkar growled, fox removed his katana to cut Darkar but the katana phased through him when he turned he saw Darkar still on his collision course with Tsunade _'no, no, no'_ thinking fast he threw his kunai through Darkar which landed next to Tsunade in a flash of light he was next to her standing in front of her he to a scythe shot that was meant for Tsunade.

Bleeding heavily fox threw another kunai and in a flash both he and Tsunade were gone and appeared next to hound after some time fox fell to his knees and promptly passed out.

Seeing that the 'brat' as she called him took a blow for her Tsunade took a good look at herself ' _Arashi would not want this'_ she thought and with determined eyes she crawled over to fox and Shizune she could see that hound was trying by all means to stop the bleeding but it proved fruitless

"I won't be able to fully heal them, after our last battle I'm kinda low on chakra" Tsunade said while her hands glowed with a light green hue

After she had stopped the bleeding on both patients she turned to Jiraiya and crawled over to him and started to heal him _'he seems to be under a genjutsu'_ she thought while healing him _'I'll have to deal with this genjutsu later'_

After making sure everyone was healed Tsunade stood up and looked at the six men in front of her "what do you want from us no from them" she said pointing to the ANBU and girl in the tree

"Ah hime got over your fear of blood" Agrador laughed

Tsunade just snorted at him "why you little bitch I otter…" Agrador was about to attack only to be stopped by Valtor and Dumon

"Agrador the last time you got mad you destroyed a full village you remember Star and zu" Dumon asked

Everyone's eyes widened well those who were still awake that is

"So you are the six that destroyed Uzugakure and Star village" Tsunade asked while gritting her teeth

"So you heard about us great so can we get going we wasted enough time with these leaf ninja plus we got what we came for" oogon chirped in

"You are not going anywhere" Tsunade growled

"Really and you are going to stop us" Agrador asked while laughing his head off

"Yes I am" Tsunade said while taking a stance

"This I really have to see a medic afraid of blood taking us on but Darkar I thought you fought two sanin but when I look at it there is one still standing in front of us" Agrador said

"I'm not just a medic I am Tsunade Senju the Slug princess and the fifth hokage of Konoha" with that she charged at them

"I have this I have some pent up aggression to release" Tritumus said

Tritumus was an old man with a goatee he had spiked maroon hair and was wearing white

Tritumus met Tsunade half way when Tsunade punched Tritumus turned to smoke and surrounded Tsunade and started to choke her thinking fast she did a wind jutsu _ninja art: great break through_ when the wind blew through the smoke cleared but Tritumus was nowhere to be seen sensing danger behind herself she turned and noticed Tritumus was about to plunge a kunai through her.

Ducking to the left Tsunade hit Tritumus square on the face the impact made Tritumus fly and hit nine trees breaking them to splinters standing up Tritumus growled

"I Tritumus the dark smoke of the underworld have had it with you bitch" with that Tritumus came with such speed Tsunade was put off guard next thing she knew she was being hit left and right Tsunade was having difficulty seeing her opponent because of his speed

Next thing she knew a sword went right the leaf nin tried to go help Tsunade but an invisible force thanks to Valtor stopped them

"Well hime you gave me a fight alright I can see why you are labelled a sanin" Tritumus whispered while holding Tsunade so close he could feel her warm breath "I actually think I am falling in love" Tritumus said while giving Tsunade a kiss and gently putting Tsunade down

"Well guys let's get going our work here is done" oogon said

As they walked toward the girls they did not realise that one of them was awake

WITH LYNX:

Lynx was meditating she was trying to gather enough chakra to get out of there and get some help unknown to her a green gem was forming on her forehead (not the genesis rebirth and it is an actual gem) it was the size of the actual genesis rebirth when she heard Tritumus say he was falling in love she knew she had to get up as she stood up she was faced with Dumon staring at her "I knew you were awake hey princess"

She scurried to try and get away from him when she heard weasel call that she had to get away lynx tried by all means but because of her lack of chakra she kept on nearly falling from the tree "hey look guys the princess is awake" Dumon said

"Just get her Dumon" Agrador said

Lynx was petrified she tried to get away but bumped the tree trunk when Dumon held her hand and lifted her up green chakra surrounded her and burst all around the clearing it healed Tsunade, fox and Shizune it caused the chokers on the other ANBU and the girl to click open the chakra formed into a lynx that disappeared into the forest Dumon and the other members of the circle of darkness were blown away

The necklace on the neck of the girl who lynx came with stated to glow monkey looked and saw everyone groaning and moaning except for Jiraiya he was still trapped in the genjutsu "what's going on" monkey asked and her question was answered when the glow from the necklace intensified and engulfed the girls on the trees the last thing they heard were people screaming and someone saying they had to be stoped because they were using the power

The leaf nin that were awake were speechless the chakra surrounding the girls was to intense the chakra eventually broke the genjutsu around Jiraiya the chakra became bright to a point were all leaf nin had to cover their eyes

"Stop them" Valtor screamed

"What the hell is this" Tsunade asked

"I think we should get away" fox responded as he stood up a large tree came to fox everyone screamed but it was Tsunade's fast thinking that helped him looking up he noticed that Tsunade had broken the tree that nearly killed him he was about to speak when Tsunade beat him to it

"You guys get out of here me Shizune and Jiraiya will deal with this hopefully" she said looking at the light

"hai" with that they ran back to north town

"Brothers we should retreat live to fight another day" Agrador said while looking at the ball of light "princesses we will see you again that is for sure that power will be ours" with that they left.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: SAVING THE GIRLS AND MEETING KONAN

In the clearing the chakra was getting more and more intense

"This chakra will destroy everything my lady" Shizune said still shielding her eyes

"I think we should do something" Jiraiya spoke

"Yes we have to" Tsunade said thinking "how about sealing it yes we could seal the chakra" Tsunade said while smashing a tree that came flying towards them to pieces

"Jiraiya work up a seal that can stop all this chakra me and Shizune will back you up" Tsunade screamed

"Got it hime" with that he unsealed scrolled papers and some ink and got to work

A FEW MILES AWAY:

As hound and the others were tree hopping they still could feel the chakra

"This is insane" hound said

"Tell me about it" tiger responded

"Hey weasel do you know the girl who was brought in with lynx" fox asked

"Hn no" weasel grunted

"I don't think anyone even saw her face to be honest" tiger spoke

"Let's hope Tsunade and master Jiraiya know what the hell is going"

IN A FAR AWAY BASE:

"So tell me Agrador you and your 'brothers' as you call them could not get four measly girls I am shocked you and your 'brothers' can destroy a village of over three thousand people but can't get four girls"

"Shut it before I shut you who knew that the earth bitch of a princess could break seals with her chakra" Dumon screamed

"Oh it's really funny" a female voice spoke

"Shut it Orochimaru, ivy I expected more from you" a deep voice spoke

Ivy was a tall woman who had pixie cut green hair and green eyes she was wearing a cloak with red clouds

"So you want to join us in the hunt for the jinchuriki" the same voice said

"Yes but in turn you help us capture those damned girls" Tritumus said

"And why would we do that" orochimaru asked

"Those girls have powers that can control the biju so are we in" Agrado asked

"Well then circle of darkness welcome to Akatsuki"

With a feral grin Agrador responded "why thank you Nagato you won't regret it"

BACK IN THE CLEARING:

"Jiraiya for kami's sake what is taking you so long" Tsunade spoke while dodging a bush

"Hime you can't hurry genius but I don't think this will work but I will try" Jiraiya said

"Jiraiya what kind of a seal master are you it better work or I will kill you before we actually die" Tsunade screamed out

Jiraiya could see that both Shizune and Tsunade were getting tired _'damn I don't think me and hime have enough chakra to summon the chief summons'_ Jiraiya thought

The girls were standing there not moving when lynx opened her eyes she was speechless she was underwater but breathing so she looked around and saw both her friends walking to them she shook them

"Hey guys were are we" she asked

Removing their musk's they looked around

"What did you do Sakura" a girl screamed

"Why me Stella" Sakura asked

"Well who else would it be" Stella asked her

Then they both turned to look at their third friend who was quiet

"Was it you Hinata" Stella asked Hinata's eye twitched

"And how the hell would I achieve bringing us under water and making us breath" Hinata asked

Then they heard someone coughing

"Hey there who are you" Stella asked the girl

"I know you" Sakura screamed "you are the last star survivor the one me and weasel saved well mostly me" Sakura said laughing

The girl they were looking at was a short girl with red shoulder length hair and crystal blue eyes (she is the copy of bloom)

"So what's your name" Stella asked the girl

"Names Aurora and you guys are" she asked a little unsure

"I am Sakura Haruno, this is Ino Stella Yamanaka we call her Stella and that is Hinata Hyuuga "

"If you ladies are done with introductions I can help you"

Turning around they were met with a woman with blue hair and pink pupil less eyes she also had a piercing at the bottom lip

"Hello girls" the woman spoke

"Hey, hey lady where are we" Stella asked, Sakura glared at her friend and hit Stella on the back

"Show some respect to the woman" Sakura seethed

"It's okay Sakura you girls are in my cove and oh my name is Konan"

"um Konan can I ask" Aurora chirped in

"yes you can" when Konan looked at Aurora she could not believe it _'it's her I saved her I really did it"_ she thought

"Konan can you answer that" Hinata asked

"sorry what did you say Aurora" Konan asked again

"What are we doing here" Aurora asked

"I don't have time they are trying to help you on the outside" with that she took a big breath "beware you are in grave danger"

All girls looked at Konan "why would we be in danger" Sakura asked

"that is all young ones ask your mothers until we meet again guardians" with that everything started to fade

On the outside Jiraiya put a seal on each girl when the chakra dispersed all the girls fainted

"we should get them to Konoha" Tsunade stated while making a clone "each of you make a clone"

With that Shizune and Jiraiya made clones "but why hime"

"Our clones will take each girl and hurry back to Konoha Jiraiya summon a toad and I will summon a slug they will accompany the clones" Tsunade turned to ton-ton "you will go with them okay ton-ton get to Konoha and take them to the ANBU headquarters"

"Oink"

With that the clones carried a girl each and the toad carried another and off they left standing there the adults finally saw the destruction that had occurred in the clearing

"when we get back to Konoha I want to analyse them and find out more about their powers"

BACK IN NORTH TOWN:

In North town the four ANBU were sitting in a room with a privacy seal on

"camon Ash what happened in Lightning village" asked one of the boys

"For crying out loud and for the last time Kakashi we were attacked by those creeps" Ash shouted

"They really did give it to us that's for sure but what caught me was their power I don…" his sentence was cut off

"You must admit Minato their power was like yours when you go one tail they were like jinchuriki" a monotone voice

"I know but their chakra was not evil at all Itzchi" Minato responded

"Then they are jinchuriki but with good chakra" Ash asked

Everyone sweat-dropped "that has got to be the dumbest answer to a solution I have ever heard" Kakashi whispered

"You just mad you did not think of it first" Ash muttered

The rest of the evening was spent with the ANBU talking

When midnight came they heard a knocking on the window when they opened it, in came Shizune Jiraiya and Tsunade. That night for the second time Tsunade nearly had a heart attack upon seeing the one who had a fox musk but this time without it _'he looks just like them'_ she thought

"Oh kami help us this is what is in the ANBU an Uchiha and a Hatake and what on earth are you too" Jiraiya asked

"Uzumaki and he is a Watanade" Minato responded

Jiraiya looked at the four boys and spoke "and how old are you people"

"Stop terrorising the boys Jiraiya" Tsunade berated

"Where are the girls" Minato asked

"We sent them back to Konoha" Tsunade responded avoiding Minato's eyes, off course Minato did not see this but Jiraiya did _'I can see he looks like the fourth but why is it affecting Tsunade_ ' he thought

"In their state" Itachi asked

"Don't worry they have our clones ton-ton a toad and a slug" Shizune chirped in

"So what happens now" Ash asked

"We rest her then in the morning we go to Konoha the apparently the new hokage is on her way" Tsunade smirked

"Shizune lets go we have a long way ahead of us"

"Yes lady Tsunade, good night guys" with that they walked towards the door

"Wait" turning around Tsunade saw it was minato who called

"I would like to thank you for saving my life earlier" with that he gave Tsunade a hug Tsunade froze but after a few seconds returned it

With that she whispered "close your eyes brat" Minato did what he was toldnext thing he knew he felt something around his neck and warm lips on his forehead opening his eyes Minato saw a crystal necklace "you are a good brat kid" she said while rubbing his cheek with that she left with a smiling Shizune behind her

' _things are looking up for us" she thought_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE LONG RETURN TO KONOHA

"Wow kid I wish I was you" Itachi Minato and Ash turned to give Jiraiya a strange look

"You know the necklace she gave you belonged to her grandfather"

"I am sorry but who is her grandfather" Minato asked

"You know for a person who is older than us one would think you would know this stuff" Ash muttered

"Tsunade's grandfather is the first hokage" Kakashi said

"Wait how old are you people you all look too young" Jiraiya asked

"Minato is 16. Ash and I are 15. Kakashi is 14 so I think that qualifies as young" Itachi responded

"Wow" was only Jiraiya's response

IN MINATO'S MIND

" **Of all the lives that they had to awaken in they had to choose this one curse them, curse them all to the depths of hell"** the voice growled

The next morning the teams packed to go back to Konoha

"It's strange how our limbs and muscles are not screaming out in pain hey Itachi" Ash asked

"hn" Itachi grunted

' _Damn the Uchiha and their stupid grunting'_ Ash though while glaring at Itachi

A knock was heard when Kakashi responded there stood Tsunade and Shizune

"Morning" Shizune chirped

"I still don't understand why we have to go this early" Tsunade asked

Then out of nowhere Jiraiya jumped Tsunade and went on his knee "hime go out with me" Jiraiya bellowed while on his knees with a rose in his hand Shizune took a step back knowing Tsunade hated noise in the morning the other ANBU seeing what shizune did also took a step back

"Thank you for the rose Jiraiya but" a punch later Jiraiya was sent flying "I won't go out with you"

After Jiraiya was found and healed the road back to Konoha was uneventful well except for the constant bickering between Tsunade and Jiraiya "how many times must you be punched by me before you understand theword no" Tsunade screamed

"Oh but hime just one date" Jiraiya asked while rubbing his cheek

"You would swear they were kids" Ash spoke

"If you think this is worse you haven't anything" Shizune responded

"Konoha will be entertaining that's for sure" Kakashi added

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune called

"Huh"

"Let's stop at the next town long island town"

"No Shizune" Tsunade responded

"Told you she would say no" Minato whispered

"Don't worry I have a plan" Shizune whispered back "But I hear there is a gambling championship"

"We are going to the next town" Tsunade cheered

"No, no, no we are not…see boys this is how you say no to a woman, Tsunade we can't go because the new hokage…" his sentence was cut short when Tsunade whispered in his ear sending chills down his spine

"But Jiraiya I hear there are joined bath tubs" and that did it

"We are going to the next town" Jiraiya bellowed

The boys sweat dropped while Tsunade and Shizune smirked

"Well so much for showing us how to say no to a woman the second he 'joined bathtubs he nearly ran there" Ash muttered

While everyone went to long Island town back in Konoha Sarutobi was having a fit

"You are to tell me the councell voted against me after everything I did they go and vote against they chose a new hokage how dare them"

"No Sarutobi they thought it would be better if you stepped down because of your age they say you are too old to hold office" his team mate Homaru responded

"And who is the blasted idiot replacing him" Danzo asked

"This may be a shock and an upset but at first they had requested Jiraiya" Koharu was cut in by Danzo "that is simple Jiraiya is easy to manipulate"

"Let me finish Danzo Jiraiya refused so they requested Jiraiya hunt down Tsunade Senju"

All three elders took a step back as Sarutobi released KI that would make Zabuza proud and with that he screamed "TSUNADE!"

At long island town Tsunade was siiting at the round table in a casino when she lifted her head"

"Something wrong my lady"

"Huh you know Shizune I could have sworn someone called my name… I must be imagining things" shrugging she turned to look at the table "oh I lost"

Shizune just shrugged

These damned Senju one dies the other takes his place they are like cockroaches what the hell will it take to eliminate them" Sarutobi screamed

"What about the fox brat" Homaru asked

"What about him" Danzo asked

"Remember he is her grandson" Homaru responded

"We could use that to our advantage" Koharu responded

"These Senju are like their cousins the Uzumaki but we can rest since those dreaded humans are gone if we had sent help I am sure they would have survived" Danzo spoke

"What about that Yahiko kid" after Homaru's questionthe temperature of the room dropped

"That boy has been in a coma for fourteen years but does he die no he doesn't and we can't do anything because he is guarded 24/7 but we can rest he is the last Uzumaki we made sure of it" Danzo growled

"If there is an Uzumaki out there we will eliminate them" Danzo bellowed and with that they laughed

"Ya know Ash I still don't know much about you" Kakashi said while the boys sat in the hotel room getting ready to go and enjoy themselves

"Yeah I know I mean I don't remember where I am from who my family is the only thing I remember is my name"

At that time Jiraiya walked in and heard everything "wow kid you lost all your memory how did this happen"

"I don't remember" Ash muttered

"But you remember your name" pacing up and down with closed eyes he thought and thought

"Is he okay" Minato asked

"He must be thinking about Ash's situation" Kakashi responded

"Your memories have been sealed" Jiraiya said abruptly stopping

"Huh" the boys all said

Rubbing his temples he spoke "someone did not want you to remember your past so they sealed your memories" smiling he spoke again

"When we get to the village I will talk to Tsunade about getting the Yamanaka to unseal your memories but for now there is a bath house with ladies calling my name" with that he left

"Wow Ash you get to remember your past" Minato smiled

' _What if it's a past not worth remembering'_ Ash thought

After the boys got prepared Minato got ready to walk back in the locker room for his necklace

"Hurry up will you" Kakashi screamed

"Hey Itachi why are you so quiet" Ash asked

"Hn" Itachi just grunted with a smirk

"Why you" Ash said while trying to jump on Itachi but was stopped by Kakashi

' _if only he could see that Itachi is trying to ruffle his feathers'_ Kakashi thought

Next thing they knew a scram was heard a scream was heard from the locker room area the three boys ran there and found Minato holding a paper and the locker a mess

"What happened here" Itachi asked

"They took my necklace" Minato screamed

"Why" Ash asked

"Because I owe them money"

"You do"

"At least that's what this note says"

"Well are you gona read it or what" Kakashi asked

After reading the note the other guys laughed

"What's so funny" Minato asked

"Nothing it's just its clear the note was meant for Tsunade with her losing streak it would be a miracle if she did not owe anyone" Ash stated in a matter of fact voice

"I am gona meet these punks" Minato said

"this I really have to see" Itachi said

"hey wait for us" Kakasi said while dragging Ash

BACK IN KONOHA:

The clones and its company arrived in Konoha unnoticed and headed straight for the ANBU headquarters when they arrived they went to the ANBU hospital the doctor there was speechless to see two of the sanin there

"Master Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade" the doctor stuttered

"we are just clones but listen here take these girls and keep them in the same room and keep them sedated no one is to know they are here and keep the amount of doctors and nurses that treat them to a minimum until the real us return am I clear" Tsunade asked the doctor

"Hai lady tsunade as you wish" with that the doctor got to work getting another doctor and three nurses to help him take the girls

"And please take care of ton-ton he will be staying here until I get back"

"Yes lady Tsunade" the doctor agreed

When everything was done the clones poofed away and the slug and toad followed suit

"Oink" the doctor looked down

"I guess I should get you something to eat hey little guy" the doctor said while picking up ton-ton

IN LONG ISLAND

Minato was marching with a purpose he was going to find the people who took his property _'they said I will find them on the hill next to the lake'_ he thought

"Minato what are you going to do once you get there" Kakashi asked

"I am going to pound them into the ground after that I will go pound Tsunade" Minato said angrily

"Your funeral man but know this I won't attend it" Ash said

Seeing the hill Minato smiled his foxy grin "well guys these people are in for a pounding" he said stomping away

When the boys got to a hill they saw two skinny silly men one shorter than the other

"I wouldn't pound them because the second I saw them I would just feel guilt" Ash stated

Minato glared at the two men "why for kami's grace did you take my necklace" Minato asked

"Leo I thought you said Tsunade would be a woman with big boobs but this one is all man I mean he doesn't look like he has any female assets unless she had a gender change" the tall man said

Minato's mouth dropped to the floor while the boys behind him blinked a few times before bursting out in laughter

"what did you say" Minato growled while charging at the men only to be stopped by his friends the two men sweat dropped

"Tsunade may have had a sex change but her temper is still that of a woman" the taller man added

Ash let go of Minato and went to the men and with his fist hit both men

"What mad e you think this was Tsunade" He asked

"Well" Leo started rubbing his bump on his head "we did research and found out Tsunade changes her appearances and also found out this necklace was her most prized possession and so when we saw the necklace we took it but we never knew her change would make her a man"

Ash's mouth dropped _'If these guys were ninja and were given an assignment to assassin someone they would kill the wrong person'_

"well I can tell you now that is not Tsunade" Ash said

Both men looked at Ash then the at the boy behind Ash who was screaming bloody murder

"I think we made a mistake" Leo stated

"you don't say" Ash muttered

After Minato calmed down everyone sat on the grass that's when Itachi asked

"So what's the story between you guys and Tsunade"

"Well two years ago Tsunade came to our clan and borrowed a large sum of money which she promised to pay it back the following week but when we went to her hotel room she was not there but she left this slip with the clerk" fugasashu responded crying

"Let me see the slip" Kakashi requested

Giving Kakashi the slip leo spoke "We don't quite understand how a NOI will help with the money"

Kakashi sweat dropped he passed the slip to the other guys who face palmed one thought ran through their minds _'how dumb can these guys be'_

"This is an IOU" Minato screamed

"Here" Itachi said while writing a check "this should cover the amount Tsunade owes you"

When Itachi gave them the check their eyes bulged out "this is too much"

"Why" Kakashi asked

"Don't bother asking we are getting everyone and going to Konoha before a long line of people come" Itachi said standing up

When the leaf nin were far away Leo looked at the check

"Tsunade owes 100 ryo this is a 1000 ryo check"

The boys separated two looked for the adults and the other two went to pack the belongings at the hotel everyone met at the gate

"Why are we in a hurry" Tsunade asked

"Because if we stayed there Itachi would go broke" Ash responded

"Why" Shizune asked

After explaining the story to the adults Tsunade burst out laughing

"I don't owe that clan 1000 ryo I owe them a 100 ryo but" with that Tsunade wrote in a check book tore the paper folded it and gave it to Itachi

"Wow Itachi at least you did it out of the kindness of your heart" Kakashi said laughing

"lets get going Konoha is waiting for their hokage" Tsunade screamed

When Itachi opened the check he saw the three letters that he would curse for the rest of his life 'IOU'


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: WELCOME BACK TO KONOHA

It was official kotetsu had the worst job ever guarding the gate but at least it lowered his chances of getting killed and he did not do any hard work just sit and enjoy the scenery but today was just not his day for one a man came through and demanded to be taken to jail then he had to spend an entire two hours explaining to a group of genin that he was not hiding tora the cat and that going out of the village was not allowed for genin to go outside the village when kotetsu thought his job was done there came other people at around 11h00

"Hi we left the village…" the sentence was cut short by kotetsu screaming

"NO YOU MAY NOT COME BACK TO THE VILLAGE I HAVE HEARD IT WITH YOU PEOPLE CAN'T I GET A BREAK" looking up kotetsu realised who he had shouted at and blanched when he looked behind the said woman the people she was walking with were a good ten feet away

"what did you say" the woman growled

"la-la-lady tsu-tsunade…my" kotetsu never finished his sentence because he was sent flying thanks to tsunades finger

"how dare he treat a sanin like that" he heard Tsunade say while walking away _'yeah I have the worst job'_ he thought

After the drama of early in the morning the group separated well except for Kakashi he was standing there looking at Tsunade

"What gaki" TSunade asked looking at him

"I need you at the hospital" Kakashi responded

"What for" Tsunade asked confused "all our wounds were healed"

"For my uncle Yahiko he was stabbed when I was little trying to rescue me and he had been in a coma"

"Wow kid okay lets go see him how long has he been in a coma" she asked

"Fourteen years" Kakashi responded shrugging

"Wow kid that is a lot of years" Jiraiya stated looking at Kakashi (note: kakashi and his friends removed their ANBU attire)

They got to the hospital and requested to see Yahiko when they entered the room they saw a man with orange hair

"So how old was he when he came in and how old is he now" Tsunade asked the doctor who was with her

"Mr Uzumaki" the doctor started but his sentence was cut short by Tsunade

"Did you say Uzumaki" Tsunade asked "I thought all Uzumaki were destroyed" Tsunade said looking at the man lying there

Shizune was looking too but not in a medic type of way no she was mesmerised by his handsomeness the way his orange hair spiked everywhere and how his chest seemed to rise and fall with every breath he took, all in all Shizune fell in love at first sight

"He seems to be the last survivor my lady" the doctor reported

"What about you Kakashi" Tsunade asked the boy

"Sorry not an Uzumaki I have the chakra reserves but not the blood" Kakashi said rubbing his head

"Okay so doc continue with the report" Jiraiya said

"He was ten when he came in now he is twenty three turning twenty four in two months we thought his Uzumaki blood would kick in and start healing him but it hasn't for some reason he just seems to get worse" the doctor reported

"Okay let me try" Tsunade said with her hand glowing a dark green she started to heal the man as she was healing him some purple liquid came out from his skin

Everyone could see Yahiko's colour come back to him "it seems he had blood poisoning which clotted and slowed down the healing process" tsunade said when she finished the healing

When Tsunade was writing the report and everyone else giving her their attention Yahiko woke up

"Damn it where the hell am I" he asked looking around

"Mr Uzumaki" Tsunade spoke looking at him "you were hurt in a fight how are you feeling"

"Like hell" he responded

"Understandable" Tsunade said with a smile

"So where am I" he aksed looking at the people in the room his eyes landed on Kakashi and he just stared at him "wow Sakumo you look young" he said grinning

"Um uncle Yahiko it's me Kakashi" the boy said to him Yahiko looked at him and grinned "wow you have grown, how long was I in the hospital" he asked

"Fourteen years" Tsunade said shrugging

"Yahiko looked at Tsunade and jumped up and stuck to the roof "You are joking right… I mean you are not joking I mean look at Kakashi he has grown" he said slumping over

The doctor was shocked "ho-how are you doing that you must be weak and numb not feeling your legs" he said shocked

Jiraiya went to the doctor and patted his shoulder "Uzumaki fast healing don't bother trying to understand"

Shizune on the other hand was in shock his eyes were a red colour and plus he was the same age as her

"okay where is Sakumo" Yahiko asked looking at Kakashi

"He committed suicide" Kakashi muttered lowly

"Oh I'm so sorry Kakashi I-I didn't mean" Yahiko was at a loose for words

"We will give you two some space and Kakashi make a clone to go get Yahiko some clothes" tsunade said while ushering everyone out of the room leaving uncle and nephew alone

"Well let's get to know each other I was gone for fourteen years after all" Yahiko said with a grin kakashi smiled he was not alone anymore

THE UCHIHA COMPOUNDS:

Itachi walked into the kitchen and found his mother Mikoto cooking "Itachi dear welcome back how was the mission"

"Fine" Itachi responded

Mikoto was not fazed by her sons attitude she knew he spoke little the only time he seemed to be in a talkative mode was when his four friends were around that was when she saw his smile and heard his voice but other than that Itachi was like a tree at home and the news his father was about to tell him would make him turn into a stone Mikoto was sure

"Well as long as you are back safely" she added as he walked toward the bathroom

"hn" he grunted

When the family sat down to have lunch Fugaku looked at his quiet son and breathed in "son I have some news for you" Itachi looked at his father and stopped eating

Mikoto looked at the both of them uneasily but did not move _'here we go'_ she thought

"son you know the way of the uchiha comes first and that we have to maintain order and show other people that we are strong" Fugaku said sternly

"yes father I understand" Itachi responded but what his father said nearly gave him a heart attack and a stroke at the same time

"that is why I went ahead and chose you a wife" Fugaku said looking Itachi straight in the eye

The temperature in the room dropped Mikoto was speechless and Fugaku swore death was there because the K.I that Itachi was releasing was suffocating

"what" he said with a deadly voice

"ITACHI STOP" at that instant the KI stopped

"It was the council's decision and I support it" Fugaku breathed out

Itachi was speechless "who is she" he managed to say

"Sakiri Wong of the Wong clan" Fugaku said taking a bite from his meal

Itachi stared at his father the girl he chose was a fangirl of his screeched like hell and did no ninja training he could think of overall she was useless

"and why her" Itachi asked not quite fathoming why his father chose her

"she is strong enough to bare Uchiha children"

"And not because I love her right" Itachi asked

"Love don't make me laugh" Fugaku said

Next thing they heard a voices call him "that Uzumaki kid again" Fugaku seethed

"that clan is a bane of our existence we are just thankful they were wiped out"

Itachi just looked at his father and stood up walked to 'Minato' "what is it"

"Don't bite me I am just a clone anyway I realised I never thanked you for getting back my necklace so" with that the clone produced a coupon

"hn… don't tell me it's ramen" Itachi asked

"Nah you me Ash and Kakashi are going to the sweet shop for all you can eat sweets on Sunday you in" the clone said beaming

Itachi was speechless "thanks Minato" he said and with a smirk produced a kunai and 'poof' he stabbed him _'oh kami sweets I can't wait_ ' Itachi thought

WITH TSUNADE AND THE OTHERS:

After they had gone to Konoha general hospital Tsunade Jiraiya and Shizune went to the ANBU headquarters when they entered Tsunade led them to the room the girls were in and found the doctor with the girls

"Any changes" Tsunade asked the doctor when they all entered "give me a stat report on who they are how old they are and how their condition is"

The doctor nodded and looked at the girl whose bed they were closer to the girl had shoulder length pink hair and had a gem on her forehead

"Well my lady this is Sakura Haruno aka lynx age 15 turning 16 she is currently under sedation but her condition is good she has this gem that we found when we removed the musk it is the size of the genesis rebirth like yours my lady and the gem won't come off it is protected by a layer of chakra" the doctor said

"Okay wake her up so I can question her about her mission to star with weasel then she can go to her parents" Tsunade said looking at the report "okay who is next" she asked

"This is Ino Yamanaka or Stella aka Tanuki age 15 turning 16 she also has a good condition she has the same gem as Ms Haruno but hers differs in colour"

"next we have Ms Hinata Hyuuga she is 15 years turning 16 like the others she has a gem which also is protected by chakra and hers is lavender her condition is great also"

The doctor finished and looked at Tsunade

"thank you doc but what about her" Tsunade asked looking at the shoulder length red hair with a red gem

"well we don't know her but she clearly is the same age as the other girls, her condition is worse than the other girls and it's getting worse" the doctor reported

Tsunade bit her thumb nail and looked at the girl "I am not yet hokage but I am already seeing the wonders of the job" she said heading to the girl so she could heal her, green chakra emited from her hands but the condition of the girl didn't change "well that's a first" she said staring at the tiny girl

Biting her bottom lip she spoke "keep this one sedated wake up the rest of them, tomorrow morning you wake up this one so I can see what condition her body is in" she said leaving the room "and when you come to the tower for the memory walk please bring ton-ton and the medical files from the girls

"yes my lady" the doctor said bowing

As Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were walking, Tsunade looked at Jiraiya "you have not gone spying since we got here is something wrong Jiraiya"

"non at all hime I am just helping you out I will go spying some other time" he replied while Tsunade just narrowed her eyes

Tsunade then turned to Shizune and spoke "when is the coronation" she asked

"It's today at sunset, Ash's memory walk is at night and the council meeting is tomorrow" Shizune reported

"I can't wait" Tsunade muttered

Sunset came and Tsunade was standing in the hokage office with the ninja before the coronation but the meeting would have a direction if it weren't for a spandex wearing man shouting about youth

"THE YOUTHFUL TSUNADE IS BACK SUCH YOUTHFULNESS SHOULD BE BELONG ONLY BELONG TO THE HOKAGE HOSH" everyone sweat dropped

"thank you guy I am most flattered" Tsunade said

"YES I SHOULD INTRODUCE YOU TO MY STUDENTS AND IF THEIR YOUTHFULNESS IS NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU I SHALL RUN TO KUMO AND BACK IN ONE DAY" guy bellowed

"I-I-wow guy well the coronation is starting" Tsunade said smiling

"WELCOME BACK LADY TSUNADE" everyone cheered off course guy's voice was the loudest

Tsunade could hear the people cheering for their new hokage even if they did not know who it was after the announcement was made Tsunade stepped up and spoke

"from this day onward I Tsunade Senju promise to protect this village like the ones before me for I am the fifth hokage of konohagakure" she screamed and with that everyone cheered then she did the unthinkable she threw the hokage hat into the crowd

The elders and Sarutobi were glaring daggers into Tsunades back it was a case of _'if looks could kill'_

Tsunade laughed joyfully when the whole village bowed down and said "welcome back lady Tsunade"

' _I am finally home I hope I make you proud grandad uncle Arashi'_ she thought while looking at the hokage mountain

But what Tsunade failed to see was that someone was watching her

"I was not joking when I said I fell in love with you Tsunade you will see that my love for you real…" with that the person phased away

R & R people I hope you liked it and oh I know I never said this and I hope I never say it but I don't own winx Naruto or pokemon I wish I did but hey a girl can wish and if I get five reviews I will post the next chapter bye oh and if you have questions the characters will answer themselves


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: ASH'S LAST MEMORY UZU'S LAST STAND PRT 1

After the coronation Tsunade and the whole ninja council went into the council chambers for the memory walk when they walked in, they found the doctor already there holding ton-ton and a stake of papers

"my lady I have what you requested" the doctor said

"thank you doc ton-ton come to mommy" Tsunade said kneeling, after picking up ton-ton Tsunade gestured for Shizune to get the papers

After everyone sat down Tsunade stared at the people in the room then turned to Shizune "go get him now" Tsunade said when Shizune left Tsunade now turned to the people in the room

"ah Tsunade I hope you are familiar with the new laws of konoha since you are the new hokage" homaru said smugly

"Now I understand that if Ash was a spy he would have to be jailed for treason but where this many people necessary" Tsunade asked

"Don't you dare start with us if you read the laws you would know that for a memory walk of this scale the whole council must be present" Homaru said glaring at Tsunade

"So me Shizune Jiraiya Inoichi and the doctor can't handle a 15 year old teenage boy" Tsunade screamed

"Oink"

"sorry and ton-ton" Tsunade added

"Tsunade listen here you little girl we made you hokage we can take it away" Koharu said

"Really I fail to see what the Uchiha, the Naara, the Akamichi, the Aburame, the elders, a former hokage, the Inuzuka, the Wong and the hyuuga will help in this add a Uzumaki who was in a fourteen year coma who is now representing the Hatake, no offence Yahiko you are as clue less as me" Tsunade said pointing at everyone "the only people missing are the civilian council then it would be a full blown circus"

When Homaru was about to answer Shizune pocked her head "I have him my lady"

"bring him in and let's get this started" Tsunade muttered

When they entered Ash looked at everyone then at Tsunade and spoke "I knew if I was a spy I would go to jail but this many people"

"My thoughts exactly kid" Tsunade said

"Don't get smart with us Tsunade" Homaru said, Tsunade just ignored her

Yahiko was raking his brain _'where have I seen this boy before'_

"hey kid" everyone looked at Yahiko, "I know you" it was more of a statement than a question

"um I don't know" Ash replied

"no I mean I know you I can't remember from where but I know you…"

"oh you must be Kakashi's uncle right he did say I would see a man with orange hair if he indulged you in the stories about us then that's where you must know me from" Ash said shrugging

"yeah that must be it" Yahiko said grinning but in the back of his mind he knew this kid and not just by seeing him no it was more on a brotherly way he was sure

"lets get this done with" Danzo said glaring at the unsuspecting Uzumaki

Shizune was staring at Yahiko the whole time _'he is here'_ Shizune squealed in her head

"Alright doc do your stuff and tell us when he is ready" Tsunade said

After 15 minutes the doctor declared that he was finished and that Ash was sedated everyone sat down and kept quiet Inoichi did a line of hand signs and at the last one the room started to go white and in front of them was a big golden door

"This is where all his memories were sealed my lady" Inoichi stated

"Jiraiya can you unseal this" Tsunade asked

Jiraiya walked over and looked at the door "whoever did this was a master they knew their work but I will do it just give me a minute" a minute later Jiraiya started giggling those who knew him knew something perverted had happened

"Jiraiya are the seals on the gate showing you something perverted" Tsunade asked

"No Tsunade no- I… just giddy about the seal it's complicated and it excites me" Jiraiya said hiding the blood coming from his nose _'oh Kami the art of shadow clones'_ Jiraiya thought

After another minute Jiraiya turned "I am done" and with that the door opened the leaf ninja stepped in and where greeted by some more white

"this is unexpected" Tsunade said "so which memory will we be viewing" she asked

"the one before he lost his memories it may shed some light on how he lost his memories" Inoichi said

After Inoichi said that the room started to gain colour and shapes could be made out it continued until a man with blond hair and a crown was in front of them and another man with purple hair was kneeling in front of him

The room was what caught the eye of most of the ninja it was a large dining room with a large white table with silver and gold cutlery on it there were plants surrounding the hall and a large white twin doors that were opened leading outside there were large stairs decorated with flowers and blue and white ribbons, in the middle of the was a large chandelier hanging above the table all in all the room was stunning.

After everything became visible the man with the crown started to be audible

"what do you mean the animals are stampeding" the asked confused

"Just what I said they seem to be running from something but don't worry sir we have the best ninja on it" the ninja responded

"On the day of the party really… it was supposed to be your days off so you can celebrate oh my the queen is going to kill me" the man said while the ninja laughed

"Oh and why would the queen kill you" a feminine voice said both men went white

A woman with long flowing red hair and crystal blue eyes came from another room she was wearing a baby blue knee length dress that was short sleeved and had a gold belt with a flower design on it and white sandals she also had on a gold crown all in all she was beautiful

"I di-didn't no you I kill who, why I nev…"the man stuttered

"I have to party is not organising itself" he also stuttered

"relax Sky, Don don't go yet" she said smiling and pointing to the direction of the leaf ninja "someone is ease dropping please sort it out while I talk to my husband about queens killing their kings"

"yes my queen" the ninja said smiling

The ninja went over to the leaf ninja and bowed "you know ease dropping is bad, come we have a party to prepare for"

"Why is it like he is talking to us" Shizune asked

"Because Shizune we are seeing things from Ash's point of view now please keep it down" Inoichi responded

The room went white again then the colour started to form and everything became visible again the leaf ninja could see they were outside

Yahiko was still raking his brain he knew the boy's face and he knew the place they were seeing _'think Yahiko think fourteen years couldn't have fried your brains'_ he thought

Outside was just as beautiful as inside they were near a river that had crystal clear water and flowers surrounding both the palace and river and just a few meters away the forest started there was a bridge to cross the river and stairs leading up to the palace it was breath taking

The leaf ninja looked around at saw they were surrounded by both the ninja and the civilians of the place they were smiling at them and talking to each other when a large fish jumped out of the water it was red with a crown on its head to the leaf ninja it was a strange fish to the people they were with it just made them laugh

The leaf ninja looked toward the stairs and saw a small girl with red hair tied in a ponytail she had a purple dress which reached her calf she also had a silver crown on she came down skipping and waving to everyone while holding a box twice her size

"Oh look it's princess Aurora" one lady said while waving

"Ash" she screamed

"go on prince Ash your sister is calling" an elderly woman said while smiling

"Okay Aunt Sophia"

The leaf ninja were speechless Ash was royalty he was the son of the king and queen they saw. The leaf ninja met the girl half way and were shocked to see her crying

"Ash she is not coming they are both not coming" she said repeatedly

"I know but hey I am sure they have major ninja business to take care of" Ash responded

"Okay but I got you something" she said wiping her tears

"me too" Ash responded

And with that they produced boxes Auroras was larger than Ashes now that they thought about it the box was two times larger than Aurora

"you always said you wanted these so I got one" Aurora smiled

"I got you this" Ash responded and with that he opened the box and in it was the most beautiful necklace anyone has seen it had a long golden chain and at the end was a ball that had a diamond in it which was surrounded by a dragon "do you like it"

Aurora was speechless "do I like it no" the leaf nin were speechless how can she be so cruel that's when she spoke again "I love it thanks Ash" with that she nearly dropped the box "wait here but don't tell mom"

"okay I won't" Ash responded taking the box and opening it while Aurora put on her necklace which started to glow "now it won't come off" Ash said grinning

After opening the box the leaf ninja were greeted with an egg "Aurora what is this" ash asked

"Don't worry it should hatch right…now" with that the egg glowed the leaf nin had to shield their eyes then the egg took shape and in Ash's hands was a tiger like thing with a bushy tail it was so tiny that it looked at Ash and cradled closer to him

"you see you will always be my tiger" Aurora said smiling "and now we have someone to wish happy birthday"

"You got me a- a growlith bu- but how" Ash stuttered

Aurora grinned more "it is a secrete so do you love him" Aurora asked again biting her lip

"off course any present from you especially this is lovable" with that they hugged

"Ash is that a growlith where did you get him/her" Bloom asked her son

Turning the leaf ninja saw the king and queen "Bloom it is a birthday gift from his sister" Sky said

"you helped her" Bloom asked

At the bottom the ninja and civilians were enjoying themselves "Bloom dear come give your Aunt Sophia a hug" the same elderly woman who spoke to ash called, Bloom smiled and rushed to the woman and gave her a hug

"I am going to show everyone the growlith" Ash said running off with Aurora time passed and everyone was enjoying themselves with the ninja doing water jutsu right next to the river and an elderly man screaming about the youth of today, there was drinks food and the same fish kept on jumping out of the water and splashing water on everyone

"You know we have been watching Ash's memories but we still don't know what village this is" Sarutobi said

Then the wind picked up and everyone turned to look up the castle stairs butterflies started to surround them then they all settled at on place when they cleared two girls were standing there one with blue hair and the other with black hair

"The crown princess of Uzu Konan and the duchess Haku" an announcement was made

Yahiko stared at the blue haired girl who had a piercing on her bottom lip and was wearing a gold long dress with a silver belt and with a silver crown his long time crush he still felt the same way _'I guess fourteen years in a coma does not change ones feelings'_ he thought

Sarutobi and the elders on the other hand were seething they had thought they had to deal with only Yahiko now this brat was an Uzumaki also

"Konan Haku" Aurora screamed running off to the girls

Haku had jet black hair and black pupil less eyes she was wearing a long white dress with a gold belt and a gold crown

"Aurora honey how are the birthday twins" Haku asked picking up Aurora

"hm and aren't I going to get a welcome announcement too" a woman behind Konan and Haku asked

Looking up the stairs the leaf ninja saw a woman with blond hair

"you invited her" Bloom growled looking at Sky

"No I didn't" Sky responded

"mom, dad who is that" Ash asked since he was the closest to his parents

"Diaspro what are you doing here" Bloom asked walking up the stairs to meet Diaspro half way

"Ash honey" turning they saw a woman with orange hair "Aunt Grisselda" Ash screamed

"mom" was the only thing Yahiko could mutter but the leaf nin heard him

"Bloom it is time to cut the cake" Sky called seeing as Bloom was about to kill Diaspro

"Agrador do you see this the royal family did not invite us but it is okay we are here to break the party after all we just here for the presents the little girl" everyone looked towards the castle and there next to Diaspro was six man

"Bloom I present my gift to you" Diaspro spoke

"you brought the circle of darkness here how dare you" Bloom screamed

"Bloom you remember us but how can you not we had great times together" Agrador spoke

"Now can we have the girl Bloom or we might have to take her by force" oorgon said while a dark ball formed on his hand


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN: ASH'S LAST MEMORY UZUS LAST STAND PRT 2

"Now, now queen Bloom why don't you introduce us I see the king is here hello Sky long time"

"Agrador what do you want" Sky growled

"I just happen to be here for my present you missed my birthday it was two weeks ago" Agrador said with a smirk

"You are not wanted here just go" one of the ninja said

"Don't worry I will go after I get the little princess after all the phoenix is back" oorgon said

"Over my dead body Konan protect them" Bloom screamed turning to the civilians "go to safety"

"Ha if you think for second Bloom we will let that thing over there get our precious Aurora then you have another thing coming" an old man said

"thank you" Bloom said then she turned to Konan "now Konan" she screamed

With that Konan took Aurora from Haku and turned to butterflies and Haku created an ice mirror walked through it Konan came in front of the leaf ninja and spoke "come now Ash hold growlith nicely I will get us to safety" with that butterflies surrounded them and they disappeared

Reappearing they were in the forest that's when they heard laughter

"who- who who's there" Konan screamed

"Ah the crown princess herself" after that was said Darkar came out of nowhere "what an honour" he said laughing

"Run Konan" Tsunade said

"You know this guy Tsunade" Komaru asked

"We ran into them at North town and him alone was able to give Jiraiya a hard time all six of those men alone were able to level star village" Tsunade responded

"that's impossible" Danzo said "and why were they fighting you"

"we will discuss this later Danzo" Jiraiya said

The whole time Yahiko was paying attention and looking at Konan _'what happened when I was gone'_ he thought

"so will you give her to me Konan" Darkar asked "or does this have to get ugly"

"Over my dead body" Konan said

"Oh that can be arranged" Darkar said disappearing and out of nowhere a scythe came behind Konan and nearly cut off her head, thinking fast and dodging low she held Ash and Aurora and did a back kick that sent Darkars scythe flying

"SO the princess has moves" Darkar said as he materialised next to his scythe and with fast speed charged at Konan who still held the twins when Darkar got close Konan's eyes went red and like that Darkar missed her thinking fast Konan started to run but not on the ground she was in the air

"Using your ice Jutsu hey to get away" with that Darkar materialised behind Konan who was looking on the ground and a kick later she was sent soaring down to the ground

"Stay here" she told Ash and Aurora

"Oh my are you going to fight princess" Darkar said laughing and with that he materialised to the ground "lets fight princess"

Darkar charged at Konan who dodged and did a back flip and changed to paper Darkar looked around then the paper came at him but only phased through him

"what are you" Konan asked the man

"the night" with that he lodged at Konan and stabbed her with a scythe the screams of the twins were heard then Konan turned to paper again and stood far but she was bleeding

"You turned to paper at the last minute I am impressed but how long can you hold up with that wound of yours"

The leaf nin were astonished by the way Konan moved even with her wound she was fast and dodged with such grace

"Can't you die already" Darkar said "time to finish this" he said after that word Konan shot out a blast from her hand that connected with Darkar "so fire mh" Konan asked and rising to the sky again she lifted her hands and water came from the sky when she dropped her hands the water dropped on Darkar then raising one hand fire started to form a disc shape the it formed a shuriken when Darkar materialise she was ready for him "fire demon shuriken" the large shuriken flew at Darkar and connected

Falling to her knees she changed to paper and was next to the twins "lets get out of here" she said

Next they were by the castle the sky was black the water was freezing she looked for aunt and spotted her "Aunt Sophia the waters are freezing" Konan said

"I know Konan but right now, give me Ash and Aurora and go help out" Sophia said running towards her when she got to her she saw that Konan was heavily bleeding

"you got hurt that's why the oceans" Sophia said holding back some tears

"yes I had to fight one of the man" she said giving her aunt the twins "where are mom and dad" she asked

"in the castle fighting three of the six men" Sophia responded

"to save everyone I will have to use it Aunt Sophia" Konan said but unknown to them Darkar was behind them

The next thing they knew Konan fell over and screamed "Konan" Sophia screamed also looking at Konan it was like she was phasing out of existence and there was lightning causing through her

"wh-what's happening" Konan asked

"Konan dear I just cursed you I can't have you using your powers now can we" Darkar said laughing

"Konan honey how do you feel" Sophia asked while Ash and Aurora were crying

"Aunt Sophia we are in big trouble" Konan said cringing

"Oh let me tell them when she disappears the whole of Uzu is going with her she is after all the gate keeper of Uzu's oceans so that's happening to her what do you think is going to happen do the math" Darkar said

"the whole of Uzu freezes" Sophia muttered softly

"what's happening" Griselda said coming towards the group "Konan what's happening to you"

"I put a curse on her now I will be taking what I came for" with that a dark sphere surrounded Aurora and lifted her from Sophia and put her next to Darkar "let's see if we can erase those memories of yours" he said while his hand glowed grey

"Nooo leave her alone" Konan screamed but it was already too late Darkar's hand touched Aurora's forehead after a short wail from Aurora she slumped over. Everyone kept quiet

"Alrighty then now to send her to our base and…" his sentence was cut short by Konan gathering energy in her hands and Darkar worked fast to make Aurora disappear when Konan shot her blast and Darkar was about to touch Aurora the energies impacted and engulfed Aurora when everything cleared Aurora was gone

"You little what have you done where did you send her for all we know you killed her" Darkar screamed

Konan was holding back the tears but the energy blast she used took up all her energy then Griselda held her head Sophia looked at her "what's wrong Griselda"

"Sky and Bloom I can't they life forces are gone" Griselda said crying

"all thanks to me who knew these people fought like this and what's wrong with you Darkar"

"you won't like this I cursed this one but she just went and blasted her own sister for all we know she might be dead" Darkar growled

"hm you cursed her… guys let's get out of here this whole place is about to freeze" Agrador said with a smirk then just like that they all disappeared

Yahiko just felt his whole heart start splitting, he just wanted to reach over at Konan and tell her he was in love with her…yes in love it seems the crush developed into love but looking at Konan now he knew the chance was gone forever

"Konan honey I need you to concentrate" Griselda said

"It's painful Aunt Griselda" Konan said crying but after she had said that electricity shot through her ghostly body a scream was heard through out

"Konan, Konan listen here dear calm down we need to get Ash out of here and prepare for the after math of the chakra backlash" Sophia said

"No" Konan said turning to Griselda "think about Yahiko and Tayu"

"Oh you mean the same Yahiko you nearly beat to a pulp I'm sure he knows I love both him and his sister now dear we will all help you through this" Griselda said

"What do you mean" Konan said

"look" turning around the leaf nin saw different animals horses with manes of fire, large growliths, yellow rat like animals, brown fox like animals with long ears, and in the ocean there were blue dragon like animals with the red fish they saw at the party but what caught the leaf nin's eye was the flying dragons in the sky.

"Sophia sort out Ash" Griselda said

With a glow of her hand Sophia touched Ash "You will always be Aurora's tiger"

And like that everything went black and the memory walk was over everyone in the room rooked at everyone else

"this is bad" were the only words Tsunade could say


End file.
